Jeffrey, Jaden, and Friends' Adventures of Indiana Jones and The Temple of Doom
Jeffrey, Jaden, and Friends' Adventures of Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom is an upcoming Jeffrey and Friends' Adventure and Jaden's Adventure movie created by Ren the God of Humor and tigerman531. Plot: After escaping the clutches of a crime boss in China, Indiana Jones, Jaden, Jeffrey, and the others end up in a desolate village in India, where the villagers lost their children and a magic stone from their shrine. The arrive to a palace, which leads to an underground temple, where the heroes discover that an evil high priest, Set, and the other villains stolen the stone for power and the children for enslavement. And before almost losing Alexis, Jaden surrenders himself to the villains, and they turn him into the Supreme King. Can Jeffrey and the Justice Guardians, and the rest of Team Slifer members save Jaden, the children, and retrieve the stone back from the villains? Trivia *Same guest star heroes and villains from Raiders of the Lost Ark. *This Adventure will be rated PG-13 due to the human sacrifice scene. *Set will sing "Prince Ali reprise", but it will focus on Jaden Yuki. *Jeffrey will duel The Supreme King while he and the others use memories to save Jaden. *During the restuarant scene, the team members will be disguised as the following: **Jaden: a waiter **Jeffrey: a waiter **Jesse: a musician **Alexis: a show girl **The Mask: a chef **Patch: Hiding in the kitchen **Xion: Hiding under the table **Beetles: Hiding under a chair ** Memories used to save Jaden *Beetles' memory - The day when Jaden reformed Beetles (Jaden Meets Thumbelina) *Nico and Pedro's memory - Jaden's promise to one day Join Circus Zaragoza. (Jaden's Adventures of Madagascar 3) *Fluttershy's memory - Jaden willing to defend her from Sark, which encourages her to be brave. *Princess Cadence's memory - Jaden helping Cadence get to her wedding. (Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup & Friends' Storm Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - A Canterlot Wedding) *Patch's memory - Jaden helping Patch's family escape from Cruella DeVil. *Jeffrey's memory - Jaden first meeting Jeffrey. (Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends meet TRON) *Mitsuki and Xion's memory - Baby Xion saying Jaden's name. (Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends meet TRON) Scenes The Deal with Lao *(Jaden is disguised as a waiter and is watching the conversation between Lao and Indy) *Jaden: *speaks in a communicator watch* Be ready in case things get ugly, Jeffrey. *Jeffrey: *on communicator watch* Way ahead of you, Jaden. *(Jesse is sitting in the band in disguise as a trumpet player) *Jesse: *speaks on his communicator watch* I'm ready over here too. *(The Mask is in the kitchen, disguised as a chef) *The Mask: *speaks on his communicator watch* Reporting for duty, mon captaine. *(Xion is hiding under a table) *Xion: *speaks on her communicator watch* Let me know when I can come out, daddy. *Jeffrey: *speaks on his communicator watch* Okay. But for now, stay hidden. *Xion: Yes, daddy. *Jeffrey: *smiles* *Beetles: *speaks on his communicator watch* I don't trust this Lao. *Jeffrey: *speaks on his communicator watch* Neither do we. *Lao: So it is true. You found Nurhachi. * In the Jungle *(Willie runs around screaming) *Jaden: *moans in annoyance, to Jeffrey* Okay, Jeffrey. Rematch time. If I win, you have to shut her up. If you win, I shut her up. *Jeffrey: Deal. *Jaden: You're move. *Jeffrey: I summon Big Shield Gardna in defense mode. "Jaden Yuki" *Set: *smirks evilly, to Alexis* Oh, Alexis!! There's someone I'm dying to introduce you to!!! *Alexis: What're you talking about, Set?!? *Set: *laughs evilly and sings* Jaden Yuki! Yes, it is he, But not as you know him. Read my lips and come to grips with reality! Yes, meet a blast from your past! Whose lies were too good to last! Say hello to your precious Jaden Yuki!! *(From the shadows comes what the Justice Guardians and Team Slifer believe to be Jaden but to their horror, Jaden has been turned back into the Supreme King) *Chameleon: *grins* Or should we say "The Supreme King"?! *Jeffrey: *stares in shock* What did you do to him?!? *Jesse: ...!!!! He's awakened the darkness within Jaden again!!! He's the evil side of himself now!!! *Twilight: What?! *Set: *sings* So Yuki turns out to be merely a villain!! Just a con, need I go on? Take it from me!! His personality flaws!!! Give me adequate cause!!! To send him packing on a one-way trip!! So his prospects take a terminal dip!!! His assets frozen, the venue chosen Is the ends of the earth!!! Whoopeeeeeeeeeeeeee! So long!!!! *Chameleon: *smirks evilly* Goodbye!!! See ya!!! *Set: *sings* Ex-Jaden Yuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuukiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!! *laughs in a VERY evil manner at the Justice Guardians and Team Slifer* *Jeffrey: *glares at Set* I'll kill you for this... *Supreme King: Give it up now, you fool!!! Jaden and I are one spirit and there's no way you'll defeat the darkness in this body!!! The boy you knew is a thing of the past!! *Jeffrey: *growls* Category:Jaden's Adventures Category:Jeffrey and Friend's Adventures Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Tigerman531 Category:Live-action/animated films